Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/Specjały, spojlery i inne C:
To Już Rok - Rocznica powstania Zwariowanej Ekipy Taa... Sama nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już rok c; I pomyśleć, że chciałam od was odejść xD Jednak jesteście jacy jesteście, i zostaję. I na pewno się łatwo mnie nie pozbędziecie C: (już nawet mnie nie obchodzi, że właśnie wylałam na siebie sok pomarańczowy xD) Dedykejszy Milejszyn *bp* : Melcia - pamiętaj, i tak cię zesfatam nahaczu, cochażu C: Przecież lubisz Mikę, a Mikkal nie ma z nim nic wspólnego xD BAuś - mordko, miałam ochotę cię zabić za to ''pozytywny ''ale nie zrobię tego C; Pamiętaj, że jesteś chrzestną najbardziej szalonego dziecka pod słońcem xD Aniołeg - pogadamy na skajpiu C: tylko uważaj na raki *bp* Agaduś - kogo podpalamy? *bp Pałeł - wracaj i nie umieraj ;-; Małcin aka Sandał - a ty pilnuj mYuud xD i ten, na skajpa wejdź, bo jeszcze cię nie widziałam na nim xD Zaczynamy tem Roczniszę! (nie odpowiadam za ko(sz)mary *bp*) Westchnęłam głośno, przecierając rękoma oczy. Wzrok mi się wyostrzył, a ja rozejrzałam się po moim pokoju, w kolorze 'Niezapominajki'. Promienie słoneczne przedzierały się przez okno, oświetlając całe pomieszczenie. Upadłam na białą poduszkę i wtuliłam się w nią, wdychając cudowny zapach. Otworzyłam lekko lewe oko, kiedy usłyszałam, że drzwi od mojego pokoju się otwierają. Zamknęłam je, nie miałam ochoty dzisiaj wstawać z mojego miękkiego łóżka. Było tak przyjemnie i ciepło, że mogłabym za chwilę zasnąć. Ale nie było mi to dzisiaj dane... - Zuza, wstawaj - osoba szturchnęła mnie w ramię. - Nie chce mi się - burknęłam, zaciskając mocniej oczy i ręce na błękitnej pościeli. - Zuuuza... No wstawaj leniu - powiedział rozbawiony i ściągnął ze mnie kołdrę. Gwałtownie się poderwałam i spojrzałam na bruneta zabójczym wzrokiem. Złapałam za kraniec kołdry i pociągnęłam w swoją stronę. On zrobił to samo, tylko w swoją stronę. - Oddaj mi to, arbuzie! - powiedziałam śmiejąc się. - Ja? Arbuzem? - zielonooki zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się chytrze. W głowie zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka. Dobrze wiedziałam, że ten pan coś kombinuje. I nie myliłam się. Już po chwili leżałam na łóżku, a on pochylał się nade mną i mnie łaskotał. Nienawidzę tego! - Marcin, idioto! Przestań! - coraz bardziej się śmiałam a on nie przestawał. - Najpierw przeproś za arbuza - powiedział z uśmiechem, unieruchamiając moje nadgarstki. - Nje - pokazałam mu język i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - A więc tak pani gra? - powiedział rozbawiony dalej mnie trzymając. Jęknęłam cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wygram z Arcyżywiolistą Lodu. Spojrzałam na biały sufit i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, wspominając wydarzenia z Wyspy Błękitnego Księżyca. - O czym myślisz? - zapytał, puszczając moje nadgarstki. - O naszej starej wyspie, jak się poznaliśmy i w ogóle - uśmiechnęłam się do bruneta. - Aha. - A mógłbyś ze mnie zejść? - zapytałam unosząc prawą brew. - A, tak jasne - powiedział i zszedł ze mnie. Wstałam z łóżka i przeciągnęłam się, ziewając. - A jak się tu dostałeś? Przecież nie znasz mojego hasła do wejścia - zmarszczyłam brwi. - Mela powiedziała mi hasło - wzruszył ramionami. - A po co przyszedłeś? Nieczęsto się zdarza, że mnie budzisz. Raczej to ja was budzę - przekrzywiłam głowę w prawo. - BA mi kazała - wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz, jest już po 12... - A ona to może dłużej spać - burknęłam, po czym podeszłam do szafy. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. - A teraz sio, bo chcę się przebrać - wypchnęłam go za drzwi i zamknęłam je. Podeszłam do jasnej szafy i zaczęłam przeglądać jej zawartość. Jest ciepło, jak by nie patrzeć, mamy sierpień. Po chwili zastanowienia wyjęłam z niej czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach i krótkie, jeansowe spodenki z 'zaszytymi' dziurami. Do tego czarne trampki i gites. Ściągnęłam piżamę i zaczęłam się przebierać. Właśnie nakładałam koszulkę, kiedy drzwi się nagle otworzyły. - Już cz... - urwał, bo szybko wyszedł z pokoju. - Pałeł! Nie żyjesz! - krzyknęłam i wyszłam z pokoju z siekierą w ręce. I oczywiście ubrana. Zbiegłam po schodach do salonu i przeczesałam teren wzrokiem, w poszukiwaniu brązowowłosego. Jednak nigdzie go nie było. Warknęłam pod nosem i udałam się do kuchni. - O! Już wstałaś Zuzga? - BA uśmiechnęła się po smoczemu. - Jak nasłałaś na mnie Marcina, to raczej, że nie śpię - jakby nie patrzeć brunet był znany z swojej upartości. - Miła pobudka? - zaśmiała się, pokazując bezzębne dziąsła. - Bardzo - powiedziałam z sarkazmem i zaśmiałam się. BA uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Dobrze, nie wnikam - uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo a ja zgromiłam ją wzrokiem. - Żartowałam! Westchnęłam lekko poirytowana, po czym pokręciłam głową na boki i otworzyłam górną szafkę, wyciągając z niej puszkę. Z drugiej szafki wzięłam kubek i nasypałam do niego kakao. Wyjęłam karton mleka z lodówki i zalałam nim brązowy proszek. Zamieszałam wszystko łyżeczką i upiłam łyka. Napój był słodki, czyli taki, jaki lubię najbardziej. - A tak w ogóle to po co kazałaś mu mnie obudzić? - zapytałam, siadając na blacie kuchennym z kubkiem w dłoni. - Potrzebna mi pomoc - smoczyca westchnęła. - W czym? - wzięłam kolejnego łyka. BA spojrzała na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. - Nie wiesz? - zapytała zdziwiona. Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Ostatnio nie za dobrze śpię przez nękające mnie koszmary i zapominam wiele rzeczy. - Dziś jest 14 sierpnia. Mówi ci coś ta data? - przekrzywiła głowę w prawo, patrząc na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Zmarszczyłam brwi, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. Nagle, nad moją głową zapaliła się żarówka. - Rocznica powstania ZE... - powiedziałam cicho, a BA przytaknęła głową. - Widzisz, musisz mi pomóc gotować, bo sama się nie wyrobię - jęknęła cicho, po czym spojrzała na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Jasne, że ci pomogę - zaśmiałam się i pogłaskałam smoczycę po głowie. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, na swój szczerbaty sposób. - To co mam robić? - zawiązałam fartuch i zatarłam ręce w geście gotowości do działania. - Może najpierw pomóż mi przygotować schab, bo Aga się załamie jak go nie będzie - zaśmiałyśmy się i zaczęłyśmy pracę. Po dwóch godzinach pracy BA stwierdziła, że sobie już poradzi. - Dobra ja sobie już poradzę, ty leć do Agi, Meli, Shery i Móri'ego bo mieli zrobić dekoracje na placu i chyba przyda im się twoja pomoc - uśmiechnęła się i zamieszała zupę. - Dobra! - wyszłam z kuchni i udałam się do ogrodu. Nasz plac był na tyłach domu. Był całkiem spory i zajmował dużo miejsca, dlatego zrobiliśmy go właśnie tam. Kiedy na niego weszłam, moim oczom ukazały się pudła na ziemi i lampki zawieszone na drzwiach. Pośrodku stały nasze łobuzy. - Hej! Pomóc wam? - zapytałam, podchodząc do smoków. - Jasne, że tak! - Mela machnęła wesoło ogonem. - Dobra, co robimy? - zadałam kolejne pytanie. - Teraz trzeba ustawić stoły, ale sami sobie nie poradzimy - Aga wzruszyła łapkami. Była pod postacią Ognioglisty. - Dobra - wzięłam się do pracy. Stoły były ciężkie ale sobie poradziliśmy. Na czas 'przemeblowania' Aga zmieniła się w Koszmara Ponocnika i pomogła nam przenieść wszystkie stoły. Kiedy były już na miejscu, powróciła do postaci Ognioglisty. Po ustawianiu stołów Mela i Aga wzięły się za podłączenie sprzętu, a ja z Mroczarami wieszałam resztę lamp i lampek. Gdy wszystko skończyliśmy było już po 15, a impreza miała się zacząć o 20. Czyli miałam jeszcze 5 godzin na wyszykowanie się. Uśmiechnęłam się, zadowolona z naszej pracy. Plac wyglądał pięknie, a będzie wyglądał jeszcze lepiej. gdy będzie ciemno, a wszystkie lampy i lampki będą się palić. Nagle zaciekawiła mnie jedna rzecz. - A tak w ogóle, to gdzie są chłopaki? - zapytałam smoczyce. - Poszli załatwić trochę alkoholu i przekąsek - Mela uśmiechnęła się. - Oczywiście nie zabraknie moich smoczytyków - Aga zaśmiała się, ta sprawa była wręcz przewidywalna. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i udałam się do domku, by chwilę odpocząć i przygotować się do imprezy. Opuściłam plac i weszłam do domku. W środku roznosił się zapach ciasta czekoladowego - specjalność Angel. Uśmiechnęłam się na tę myśl. Weszłam po spiralnych schodach i udałam się korytarzem do mojego pokoju, który był na jego końcu. Przede mną znajdowały się białe drzwi z tabliczką z moim imieniem oraz symbolem. Oczywiście była nim zwinięta Furia z szafirem i szmaragdem, oraz siekierą. Westchnęłam cicho i wpisałam hasło. Nacisnęłam klamkę i weszłam do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drewniane drzwi. W pokoju było ciepło, okno było otwarte dzięki czemu do pomieszczenia dostawało się świeże powietrze. - No dobra - weszłam do łazienki. Pod stopami poczułam zimno, kiedy zetknęły się z białymi kafelkami. Przygryzłam delikatnie wargę i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz, nie mogłam pozwolić, by ktoś zastał mnie nagą we własnej łazience. Dalej przegryzając wargę, rozebrałam się i weszłam do wanny. Nalałam gorącej wody i rozkoszowałam się chwilą relaksu. Zamknęłam oczy. Po godzinnym wylegiwaniu się w wannie, wyszłam z niej i owinęłam się szczelnie białym ręcznikiem. Podeszłam do lustra i uśmiechnęłam się do swojego odbicia. Moje włosy pociemniały pod wpływem wody i lepiły mi się do czoła i pleców. W brązowych oczach błyszczała radość i zadowolenie. Przetarłam włosy ręcznikiem żeby były mniej mokre i popryskałam je. Po tym wzięłam się za rozczesywanie... Po dłuższych 'zabiegach' weszłam do pokoju w samej bieliźnie i ręczniku i z włosami w papilotach. Nie lubiłam ich, ale musiałam dziś zrobić wyjątek, żeby mieć kręcone włosy, a lokówka na moich włosach nic nie zdziała. - W co by się tu ubrać? - westchnęłam przeglądając zawartość mojej dużej szafy. Po chwili namysłu wyciągnęłam z niej wszystkie moje sukienki. Przejrzałam je: prosta, czarna - odpada, biała, koronkowa na grubszych ramiączkach - odpada, niebieska - odpada, zielona, złota, szara i różowa - odpada. Westchnęłam, to były wszystkie. Położyłam się na łóżku i spojrzałam na otwarty mebel, z którego wystawał niebieski materiał. Wstałam i zaciekawiona wzięłam to. Okazało się, że to sukienka. Była do 2/3 uda, na grubszych ramiączkach z trzema warstwami materiału u dołu. Miała również srebrny pasek do którego przyczepiona była czarna siateczka. Dodatkowo miała na końcach warstw oraz na górze sukienki srebrne diamenciki, które idealnie pasowały do całej kreacji. - Całe szczęście, że ją zobaczyłam.- odetchnęłam z ulgą. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Była 16:34. Mam jeszcze sporo czasu. Zostawiłem sukienkę na wieszaku, na szafie i weszłam do łazienki. Umyłam dokładnie twarz i posmarowałam kremem. Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie. Nie byłam wielką fanką makijażu, wręcz tego nienawidziłam, ale dziś wyjątkowo zrobię wyjątek. Rzęsy pomalowałam czarną maskarą, powieki pomalowałam delikatnym, niebieskim cieniem a usta podkreśliła błyszczykiem. Moje wargi są ciemno malinowe, więc stwierdziłam, że nie muszę ich jakoś specjalnie podkreślać. - Nawet nie jest tak źle.- uśmiechnęłam się nieco krzywo, patrząc na moje 'dzieło'. Zaśmiałam się cicho. Zegarek na umywalce wskazywał godzinę 16.55. Thorze, mam jeszcze 3 godziny! Po chwili namysłu weszłam do pokoju i przeczesałam go wzrokiem. Wszędzie walały się porozrzucane przeze mnie ubrania. Złapałam się za głowę. Przydałoby się posprzątać. - Ale z podkładem muzycznym - wzięłam tableta i włączyłam YouTube, i szybko znalazłam piosenkę. Nightcore - Save Yourself. Kiedy tylko usłyszałam wstęp, od razu wzięłam się do pracy. Po ok.20 minutach pokój powrócił do dawnej świetności. - Wow, coś szybko mi poszło - powiedziałam z uznaniem. Włączyłam następną piosenkę, czyli NateWantsToBattle - Nightmare. Jakoś ostatnio polubiła piosenki z FNaF'a. Dziwne, ale nie narzekam. Muzyki słuchałam jeszcze przez godzinę, dopóki tablet się nie rozładował. - Super - mruknęłam i podłączyłam go do ładowania. Była już 18:16 a ja nie miałam co robić. Ubiorę się dopiero o 19:30, więc mam jeszcze sporo czasu. Zerknęłam na biurko. Dawno niczego nie rysowałam. Usiadłam na granatowym, obrotowym krześle i wyjęłam białą kartkę. Straciłam poczucie czasu, tak bardzo zagłębiłam się w rysowaniu. Kiedy skończyłam, z dumą spojrzałam na swoje dzieło, które przedstawiało całą Zwariowaną Ekipę. Westchnęłam i uśmiechnęłam się. Spojrzałam na zegarek i... - Już 19:40? - złapałam się za głowę i szybko wstałam. Złapałam za sukienkę i szybko ją włożyłam. Nigdy nie potrzebowałam drugiej osoby by zapięła mi zamek, zawsze robiłam to sama. Tak było i tym razem. Weszłam do łazienki i stanęłam przed lustrem. - Raz kozie śmierć - mruknęłam i zaczęłam ściągać papiloty. Po kilku minutach zdjęłam wszystkie. Efekt był idealny, dokładnie taki jak chciałam. Przeczesałam delikatnie włosy grzebieniem i założyłam czarne baleriny. Byłam gotowa. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i spojrzałam ostatni raz na swoje odbicie i wyszłam z łazienki. Spojrzałam na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę 20:06. Wyszłam z pokoju, okno na korytarzu było otwarte i słychać było z dworu muzykę i smoczy śmiech. Przeszłam korytarz i stanęłam przed schodami, po czym zeszłam po nich. - Hej BA! Zdążyłaś? - podeszłam do smoczycy, która robiła coś jeszcze w kuchni. - Tak - odwróciła się w moją stronę i wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Wow, pierwszy raz widzę Cię w sukience. - Surprise? - zaśmiałam się. - Taki duży surprise.- przechyliła głowę w prawo.- Potrzebuję pomocy. - W czym? - Muszę znaleźć wiórki kokosowe - BA westchnęła. - Ale za całe ZE nie mogę ich znaleźć. Kiwnęłam głową i podeszłam do jednej z szafek. Przeszukałyśmy już wszystkie, a w żadnej nie było wiórek. Została ostatnia możliwość... - Trzeba zajrzeć jeszcze do ukrytej szafki - westchnęłam i tak zrobiłam. O dziwo były tam. - A my się tyle naszukałyśmy... - BA zrobiła niezadowoloną minę. - No trudno.- podałam jej wiórki - Proszę. Kiwnęła głową i wzięła paczkę, po czym wsypała jej zawartość na patelnię. Odkręciła gaz i zamieszała wiórki, drewnianą łyżką. - Zuza! - odwróciłam się w stronę krzyku. Angel wpadła na mnie i przytuliła z całej siły. - O Thorze, Aniołku, dusisz - jęknęłam a ona mnie szybko puściła. - Widzę, że nie tylko ja mam sukienkę, gofrojadzie - wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Angel ubrana była w różową, błyszczącą sukienkę bez ramiączek, sięgającą do kostek, ale z rozcięciem odsłaniającym lewe biodro. Nie chciałam wiedzieć, dlaczego nie widać bielizny. Na szyi miała wisiorek z gwiazdką - jej symbolem. Jej długie blond włosy były rozpuszczone i lekko falowane, ozdobione srebrną opaską z diamencikami. Wyglądała ślicznie, jak prawdziwy aniołek. Względnie Barbie. W dodatku miała srebrne szpilki, w których wydawała się wysoka. - A co to ma być? - wskazała na moje buty palcem. - Baleriny? - odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie, wzruszające lekko ramionami. Pociągnęła mnie na górę, do mojego pokoju. Usiadłam na łóżku, a ona zaczęła grzebać w mojej szafce z butami. Po chwili, zadowolona odwróciła się do mnie. W ręce trzymała parę niebieskich szpilek ze srebrną podeszwą i obcasem. Skrzywiłam się. - Muszę? - jęknęłam, dobrze wiedziałam, że Angel mi nie odpuści. - Tak, ja mam szpilki to ty też musisz - uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i podała mi buty. - Zresztą do takiej kreacji nic innego nie pasuje. Z niechęcią ściągnęłam czarne baleriny i założyłam szpilki. Thorze, wypierniczę się przynajmniej 6 razy. - No! I tak ma być - uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. - Ech, niech ci będzie - mruknęłam zawiedziona. - Dobra Zuziek, jeszcze ten wisiorek - pokazała na wystający z mojej szkatułki, srebrny wisiorek. Wzięłam go w dłoń i przejechałam po nim palcem, po czym założyłam go na szyję. - A teraz chodźmy! - pociągnęła mnie za rękę do wyjścia. Zeszłyśmy (znowu) na dół, kurczowo trzymając się poręczy. Nie potrzeba nam było tego wieczoru spadających gwiazd. Tym razem w salonie byli wszyscy, cała Zwariowana Ekipa, łącznie ze mną i Angel. Dziś wyjątkowo świętujemy sami, baz żadnych gości. Z tego co widzę, to chłopaki już dobierają się do alkoholu. - Mam nadzieję, że skombinowaliście czerwone, słodkie wino? - z uśmiechem skrzyżowałam ręce. - Cztery butelki wystarczą?- zapytał Pałeł. Miał czarny garnitur i elegancką, czerwoną koszulę, której jednak rękawy były podwinięte, zaś marynarka leżała beztrosko na kanapie. - Powiedzmy, że tak - zachichotałam cicho. - Kłóciłabym się - zaprotestowała Angel. - Czy mnie oczy mylą, czy ty naprawdę masz sukienkę? - zapytał zdziwiony brunet. Prawdą była, że raczej wolę spodnie niż sukienki i bardzo rzadko można było mnie w nich zobaczyć. - Spokojnie, jeszcze dobrze widzisz, Sandale - uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie. Brunet w niebieskiej koszuli klasnął w ręce. Przynajmniej on zachował więcej elegancji, założył czarny krawat i jeszcze miał na sobie marynarkę. Jeszcze, bo po wzroku, jakim zlustrowała go blond księżniczka, można było wnioskować, że niedługo się tam uchowa. Co poradzić, dziewczyna uwielbiała chłopaków w garniturach. - To co Ekipa? Idziemy na Plac, nie? Wszyscy zgodnie kiwnęliśmy głowami i wyszliśmy. Było ciepło i jasno. Przeszliśmy na tył domu, było bo postu pięknie. Pałeł dorwał się do laptopa i włączył muzykę. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Skillet - Feel Invincible. Uwielbiam tą piosenkę. Marcin zabrał z stołu szampana i wszystkim ponalewał. - Za naszą rocznicę! - powiedzieliśmy chórem i stuknęliśmy się kieliszkami. Impreza została oficjalnie rozpoczęta. - Czyli gdzie daliście wino? - zapytałam stojącego obok mnie bruneta. - Są na stole - spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku i rzeczywiście były tam. Strzeliłam facepalm'a. Jak mogłam nie zobaczyć? - Nie rób tak bo ci się makijaż rozmyje - brunet wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Bardzo zabawne - przewróciłam oczami, po czym walnęłam zielonookiego w ramię. - Au! - złapał się za ramię. - Naprawdę? - Naprawdę. - wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. Przewrócił oczami, na co zachichotałam. I tak niech się cieszy bo ile czasu już nie walę go w ramię. Tylko na początku znajomość oberwało mu się kilka(dziesiąt) razy. Ale to drobny szczegół... - Zuza... - brunet otworzył szeroko oczy. - Huh? - złapał za mój podbródek i skierował twarz na to co widział. Szczęka opadła mi niemal do podłogi. - What... - widać było po jego wyrazie twarzy, że jest mega zaskoczony. - Dobra Sandale, teraz już chyba oboje oślepliśmy - powiedziałam, kiwając głową. Co widzieliśmy? Otóż, już mówię. Pałeł tańczył z Melą! - No no no - na twarzy Małcina pojawił się lenny. - No co? Mamy święto, a wy też potańczyć razem możecie - pół-smok wystawił w naszą stronę język. - Chyba cię coś boli, Pałeł! - zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Pałejczyk uniósł brew. Oczywiście jeśli Nocne Furie je mają... - Wsztafie to na wiki!- Aga cyknęła focię i pobiegła dodać obraz na wikię. Mimowolnie brzuch zaczął mnie boleć ze śmiechu, choć BA i Angel też nie lepiej się trzymały. Nie mówiąc już o Sandale... - Dobra, co robimy? - zapytałam, nalewając do swojego kieliszka wina. - Gramy w Prawda czy Wyzwanie - Mela uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Oł fak... - Łatafak... - upiłam łyka. - A mamy pustą butelkę? - zapytała BA. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na Thunder'a, obok którego walały się 3 puste butelki po Smoczymientufce. Jedyna dostępna, oryginalna butelka Smoczymiętówki była w posiadaniu Angel, która jeszcze nie skończyła swego napoju adminów, zatem pozostawał towar od Agi. - I on to wypił w 5 minut? - uniosłam brew. - Jak widać... - Marcin westchnął. - Niech zgadnę: robił gorsze rzeczy? - O wiele... Cusz... Thunder to jednak Thunder. Zabraliśmy jedną butelkę i usiedliśmy przy stole w kręgu. Pierwsza kręciła Mela. Butelka zawirowała i... Oczywiście musiała się zatrzymać na mnie. Nah... - Prawda czy Wyzwanie, Zuzgówno? - wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. - Hmmm... - udawałam, że się zamyślam.- Wyzwanie. Jak Rocznica, to Rocznica. - Okej... A więc... - Mela podała mi tableta. - Zrób ten quiz i pokaż nam wynik. Zmarszczyłam brwi i wzięłam w ręce tableta. Czy ona sobie ze żartuje? Przecież to quiz pod tytułem "Odpowiedz na te kilka pytań, a my powiemy ci w jakim wieku weźmiesz ślub!". To ma być jakiś kiepski żart? Spojrzałam na nią jak na największego idiotę na świecie. - No co? - Mela znowu się wyszczerzyła. - Przecież lubisz quizy. - Ugh... - szybko wyklikałam co trzeba i odwróciłam tablet w ich stronę. - 21-23 lata. - Uuuu... - smoczyca zrobiła typowego dla niej Lenny Face. - Mam już zacząć szykować wszystko? - Pomarz sobie - wystawiłam w jej stronę język i zakręciłam butelką. I akurat wypadła Mela. - Jak miło... - powiedziałam z udawaną słodyczą. Mela wydawała się niezbyt zadowolona... - A więc Melasso, Pra... - urwałam bo mi przerwała. - Pytanie! - wykrzyknęła. - Hmmmm... - zamyśliłam się, miętoląc materiał sukienki. Po chwili myślenia uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. - Co jest w twoim dziwnym folderze? - uniosłam brew, patrząc na nią z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. - Gorsze rzeczy, niż te które ci wysłałam - wyszczerzyła się. - Nie wnikam - uniosłam ręce. - Pif, paf - Mela ułożyła ze skrzydeł "pistolet" i we mnie "strzeliła". - Uważaj bo mnie zabijesz - w moim głosie dało się wyłapać sarkazm. - Ależ oczywiście - Mela przybrała minę trolla. Cała ona. Heh. - Dobra, teraz jam - złapała za zieloną butelkę i tak zakręciła, że o mało nie spadła na ziemię. Wypadła BA. - Dawaj Wyzwanie! - smoczyca zamerdała wesoło ogonem niczym pies. Dobra staph, bo te porównania są coraz dziwniejsze... - Tańcz z Grażyną! - BA tylko chytrze się uśmiechnęła. Po kilku minutach padła, bowiem Grażynka jest bardzo... dobrym tańcerzem. Trzeba na nią czasami uważać, bo raz o mało nie wypadła przez okno. - Wokej... - zakręciła i wypadło na aniołka. Angel - bój się kobieto. - Pytanie czy Wyzwanie? - BA podniosła uszy, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. - Niech stracę. Wyzwanie - Angel zastukała paznokciami o ławkę. - Okej - uszy oklapły i znów się podniosły. - Jutro polecisz ze mną na Berk i poprosiła Mieczyka o kawałek sera. - Wut? - Angel wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Okej... niech będzie. Blondynka zakręciła. Butelka przez chwilę wirowała wkoło aż zatrzymała się na Marcinie. - No i co? Prawda czy Wyzwanie? - uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Mela nachyliła się i wyszeptała jej coś do ucha. - Pfff... Wyzwanie - brunet skrzyżował ręce. - Weź prysznic z Pawłem - Angel zaczęła się śmiać, zresztą my do niej dołączyliśmy. - Sorki, ten pomysł Meli mi się spodobał. Marcin zrobił się cały czerwony, jednak udał się z Pawłem pod prysznic. Wrócili po kilku minutach, cali mokrzy. - Okej... - zielonooki zakręcił. Wiedziałam, że mam pecha ale, że aż tak? Oczywiście, dobrze myślicie - znowu na mnie wypadło. - Uhuhu... - Marcin wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Wyglądał trochę jak ten kot z Alicji. - Pytanie? Czy Wyzwanie? - Pfff... Biorąc pod uwagę, że ty wymyślasz, biorę pytanie - skrzyżowałam ręce z zwycięskim uśmieszkiem. Mo cóż, pech mnie kocha a szczęście nie lubi. - Pytanie? - chłopak uniósł brwi. - Okej. A więc, gdybyś miała do wyboru mnie, Pawła lub Toby'ego, kogo byś przytuliła? Zamyśliłam się. Lol, skąd to pytanie? - Toby'ego - odparłam po chwili, wzruszając ramionami. - Czemu? - zapytała Aga. - Bo on na szczęście nie jest zboczony - westchnęłam. - Nie wiem jak wam, ale mi się już nie chce grać - westchnął Pałeł, który powoli zaczął schnąć po prysznicu. - Mi też - mruknęłam, dopijając zawartość kieliszka. - Robimy karaoke! - wykrzyknęła Mela. - Wat? - spojrzałam na nią. - No co? Będzie faaaaajnie... - Mela wydawała się być bardzo ucieszona tym pomysłem. Cholera, nienawidzę śpiewać przed ludźmi. Wszyscy się o dziwo zgodzili. Thorze, ratuj mnie lub znajdź mi jakąś kryjówkę! Na pierwszy ogień poszła Mela, bo to był jej pomysł. Zaśpiewała piosenkę Set it Off - Kill The Lights* - No nieźle. Chyba się trochę uzależniłaś - zaśmiałam się. - I to jeszcze jak. Potem była Aga z Sabatonem, BA z piosenką z anime a teraz śpiewał Pałeł. Oczywiście, już był upity. - Był sobie raz Felek! Co chodził bez szelek! Pisiont butelek, w kieszeni miał! - czkawka go dopadła. - Aż przyszła niedziela! Upity jak bela, wypłata przepita, kobita zabita! A Felek w więzieniu i śpiewa, tak!* Oczywiście mieliśmy z niego niezłą bekę. Potem była Angel z Angel With A Shotgun od The Cab*, a po niej Marcin z Monster od Skillet'a*. Teraz miała być moja kolej. Cusz, oczywiście wybrałam piosenkę, którą dobrze znam. - You're a mess, tangled with your confindence. You think you haven't sinned - po 3 minutach skończyłam. Co śpiewałam? Don;t You Dare Forget The Sun od Get Scered*. Po karaoke wzięliśmy się za pałaszowanie. Oczywiście - wzięłam gofry. Bycie gofrojadem jest czasami ciężkie... - Zuzga? - podniosłam wzrok na smoczycę. - Hm? - mruknęłam pytająco, przeżuwając gofra. - Gdzie się nauczyłaś śpiewać? - zapytała. - Nigdzie - połknęłam resztki gofra. - To jakoś tak samo. - Lol. Jak? - sama tego nie wiem. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Usiedliśmy przy ognisku. Było już ciemno a gwiazdy migotały na niebie. Było również trochę chłodno. Marcin i Paweł zaoferowali, że pójdą po trochę drewna. Zielonooki zostawił na kłodzie swoją marynarkę, której o dziwo sam się pozbawił. Może blondi czeka na mały afterek. Mógł tego nie robić, jego strata, mój zysk. Szybko złapałam ją i założyłam na siebie. Była za duża, ale przynajmniej było mi ciepło. - Ym? - brunet był zdziwiony. - Jeszcze rozumiem Angel, ma słabość do garniturów, ale ty? - Od dzisiej wiesz, że lepiej nie zostawiać samotnych ubrań także z Zuzu - Mela zaczęła się śmiać. - Yuup - wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. Potem były tylko rozmowy, śmiech. Po prostu wspaniała atmosfera. ◾◾◾ Kiedy rano się obudziłam, czułam jak łeb mi pęka. Złapałam się za bolącą głowę i otworzyłam oczy. Dłonią odgarnęłam jasne włosy do tyłu i położyłam rękę na kołdrze. Pod dłonią wyczułam małą karteczkę. Wzięłam ją w ręce. - Czyśbyś trochę wczoraj zaszalała? :D Spokojnie, dzieci śpią w swoim pokoju, a Slender już wszystko wie. Nawet o dziwo się nie złościł! - Toby. P.S. chyba ukradłaś mi chustę... Zaśmiałam się. A to idiota. A zresztą i tak mu nie oddam chusty. Za bardzo je lubię. ---- Lol, to chyba najdłuższy one part jaki napisałam w swoim życiu xD Piosenki: #'Mela' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR_iQomHOZQ #'ktoś to zna? xD' #'Angel' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua830TJ1jxA #'Małcin' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE #'Me' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mkePUgLO5U P.S. NIENAWIDZĘ TEGO KOMPA ;-; ALE CZEGO SIĘ DLA WAS NIE ROBI ;D Bonus od Małcina (lekko podrasowany przez Angel): Poranne słońce wdzierało się leniwie do pokoju blondynki, która dość ciężko odczuwała skutki minionego wieczoru, a także nocy. Czuła, że nie jest sama, ale i bez otwierania oczu wiedziała, kto jej towarzyszy. Tylko pewien zielonooki brunet obejmował ją w ten sposób. Wiedziała, że na kacu zawsze długo śpi, więc rozkoszowała się ciepłem, które od niego emanowało. Wtuliła policzek w gładką skórę chłopaka. Skóra... Ale to musiało znaczyć, że... Blondynka szybko otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że brunet nie ma na sobie koszuli, tylko same spodnie. Poczuła się niezręcznie, a po chwili zawstydzona, ponieważ i ona nie była do końca ubrana. Zniknęła jej sukienka, ale bielizna pozostała nienaruszona. Najwyżej lekko zsunięta, prawdopodobnie nocą były pod nią ciekawskie, męskie dłonie. Cóż, czarne, mocno wycięte body nie jest najlepszym strojem do nocnych zabaw, ale przynajmniej mogła włożyć suknię przy której zwykła bielizna odpadała. Z lekkim wahaniem wtuliła się w nagą pierś chłopaka i zamknęła oczy. - A jednak już nie śpisz - szepnął do jej ucha, a ona szybko odsunęła się, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwoliły jej obejmujące ją ręce. - Emmm... co my robimy? - spytała, lekko zawstydzona jego bliskością. - Rozkoszujemy się swoim towarzystwem, mój aniele - odparł łagodnie, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i zadrżała lekko. Uwielbiała, kiedy tak ją nazywał. - Wiesz... chciałam cię przeprosić za to wyzwanie z prysznicem... - mruknęła, przysuwając się powoli do niego. - Przeprosiny przyjęte - zapewnił, zacieśniając uścisk na talii blondynki, z którą dzielił łóżko. - Tak po prostu? Myślałam, że będziesz chciał czegoś w zamian - szepnęła zalotnie, udając rozczarowanie. - A cóż takiego mógłbym chcieć? - zapytał z uśmiechem. - Może całusa... - zaproponowała, wodząc palcem po jego ramieniu. - Może malinkę... Może trochę mojej uwagi... Może całą mnie... - wymieniała, przysuwając się do niego z każdą propozycją. - Wszystko to już jest moje, nieprawdaż? - stwierdził z uśmiechem. - Masz rację - odparła, obejmując go za szyję i składając na jego ustach pocałunek, który z chęcią odwzajemnił. - MELAAAAAAAAAA!!! - rozległ się wrzask BA. - AAAGAAAAAAAAAA!!! MAM DLA WAS NJUSAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Co one znowu wykombinowały? - brunet odsunął się nieco od partnerki. - A czy to ważne? - spytała dziewczyna. - Niby nie... - zgodził się. - COOOO?! - wydarły się oba smoki. - MAŁCINA NIE MA W POKOJUUUUUUUUUU!!! CHYBA ROMANSUJE Z ZUZĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄ!!! - oświadczyła BA. W tym momencie Angel nie wytrzymała i rozwaliła cały nastrój, wybuchając śmiechem. - Ja pierdzielę... jakie one są nieogarnięte - zachichotała. - Przynajmniej łatwo nam się ukrywać i nie mamy na głowie sfataczy - chłopak przesunął usta na jej szyję. - Zawsze jakiś plus - przyznała. - Daj znać jak się uspokoisz, żebyśmy mogli dokończyć co zaczęliśmy - mruknął. No to se jeszcze poczeka... "Nerty...nie mam pojęcia kochanie... "Zwariowana Ekipa. Grupa 7 przyjaciół, znająca się od roku. Ile się zmieniło od tamtego 14 sierpnia? W naszej Ekipie - sporo. Zacznijmy od założycielki - Ameli. Wyszła za mąż za Mikaelę i w sumie dziwię się czasami jak on z nią wytrzymuje. Ogólnie się im powodzi. BA? Dalej jest singlem i dalej jest tak samo rąbnięta. No może trochę bardziej zboczona. Aga? Aktualnie sfatamy ją z Genosem, na co wyraziła zgodzę. Wydaje mi się, że się ani trochę nie zmieniła. Ale pozory niekiedy mylą. Angel? Marcin? Sfatamy ich a oni robią to dla beki. Choć niekiedy mam wrażenie, że to Marcin chce tego. Albo mi się po prostu wydaje. Pałeł? Ciężko stwierdzić, bo bardzo rzadko się odzywa. A ja? Heh, zostałam matką i wyszłam za mąż. Jak widzicie dużo się zmieniło. Co przyniosą kolejne lata?" Czytając ten wpis nie wiedziałam co czuć. Czy to pisała moja mama? Na to wychodzi, mówiła mi o ZE, ale od tego czasu nic więcej słowem nie wspomniała. Czyżby Zwariowana Ekipa przestała istnieć...? - Nerty! Obiad! - dobiegło mnie wołanie z kuchni. Zbiegłam po schodach wprost na parter. Dom w którym mieszkam ma parter, 1 piętro i strych. Mieszkamy tutaj w czwórkę : ja, mój głupi brat bliźniak Mikkal, mama i tata. Nie licząc zwierząt. A konkretnie dwóch psów : suczki Husky Błyskawicy i czarnego Owczarka Maxa oraz czarnej kotki z białą końcówką ogona, Shadow. - Pierwszy! - krzyknął szatyn, wbiegając przede mną do kuchni. - Druga - burknęłam, poprawiając kucyka. Mama tylko pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. Ma 23 lata a wieku jakby po niej nie widać, w sumie po tatku też. Ale to pewnie przez to , że zazwyczaj nosi chustę. - Mamooooo...? - Hm? - A... co się stało z Zwariowaną Ekipą? W tej chwili o mało nie wypuściła talerza z rąk. W ostatnim momencie złapał jej ręce tatko, nie wiadomo kiedy zjawiąc się za nią. - Spokojnie Zuzu - uśmiechnął się lekko, zabierając naczynie. - Ner, skąd takie pytanie? - kobieta zdziwiła się. - Mamo, to byli twoim przyjaciele. Co się stało? - chciałam wiedzieć. - Nie mamy kontaktu. ZE prawdopodobnie się rozpadało. A kiedy zaczęli się wyprowadzać z domku, w tym ja, po prostu...eh. Zawsze nie byłam pewna jaka ona jest. Nie raz widziałam jej wrażliwą stronę, tą agresywną i pozytywnie walniętą. Mama... ona była dla mnie jedną wielką zagadką. - Muszę się przejść - westchnęła.- Pilnuj ich Toby. - Uważaj na siebie, wafelku. Uśmiechnęła się i wyszła, narzucając na siebie czarną kurtkę z kapturem. - Tato...- zaczęłam. - Tak? - Dlaczego... mama nie jest z przyjaciółmi? Coś się stało? Brunet westchnął po czym usiadł na krześle przy drewnianym stole, biorąc mnie na kolana. Mama zawsze powtarzała, że z wyglądu jestem całkiem jak tata, natomiast on śmiał się, że mam jej charakter. - Nerty...nie mam pojęcia kochanie...- spojrzałam mu w oczy. Były identyczne jak moje...- Znałem ZE ale...nie wiem. Dużo się zmieniło od czasu kiedy się urodziliście. - Tato, a dlaczego masz taką bliznę na twarzy? - od zawsze mnie to ciekawiło. Kciukiem przejechałam po małej dziurze w policzku, przez którą widać było kawałek zębów i dziąsła. Z tego co wujek Jack mówi, to dlatego nosi chustę. - Dawno temu miałem wypadek samochodowy z siostrą - uśmiechnął się smutno.- Niestety... ona nie przeżyła. Może gdyby nie ten wypadek, mielibyście teraz ciocię? - ZE... ZE...ZE...- powtarzałam w kółko. Nie powiem, że nie ale Nerty zaskoczyła mnie pytaniem o moich starych przyjaciołach. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie przypominając sobie tamte święta... ah. - Dlaczego was nie ma? - szepnęłam. Od kąd się wyprowadziłam, w tym reszta, nikt nie dał znaku życia. Jakby Zwariowana Ekipa się...rozpadła. Brakowało mi ich. - Zu...zga? - stanęłam jak wryta słysząc moje stare przezwisko. Powoli się odwróciłam. Ciemne włosy... brązowe oczy...Amelia..? - M-mela!? - krzyknęłam. Ludzie przechodzący obok spoglądali na mnie z zdziwieniem. Szybko podbiegłam do brunetki i mocno uścisnęłam. Brakowało mi tej wariatki. - Zuzgówno, dusisz - zaśmiała się brunetka. Odkleiłam się od Meli i szeroko uśmiechnęłam. Jedynie co się z wyglądu postarzała, dalej ma tą swoją grzywkę. Ciekawe jak tam jej zachowanie... - Wiesz, 5 lat minęło od kąd cię ostatni raz widziałam - westchnęłam. Spotkać ją po tylu latach... to takie dziwne. - EJ! - wpadłam na pomysł.- Dalej masz numery do wszystkich? Aktualne? - No tak...- zdziwiła się.- A co? - Tegoroczną Wigilię spędzacie u mnie. Nawet nie myślcie sobie nie przyjść - pogroziłami i cała w skowronkach pobiegłam do domu. Wpadłam do domu niemal jak torpeda. Już w korytarzu zrzuciłam z siebie kurtkę i rzuciłam się na bruneta, który miał najwidoczniej sprawdzić co się dzieje. - Ło! - zaśmiał się, łapiąc mnie za uda bym nie upadła.- Co to się stało? - Nie uwierzysz! - pisnęłam.- Spotkałam Melę! - Wat? - nawet nie krył zdziwienia. Cholerny sklerotyk... - No Mele. - No wiem przecież. Uprzykrzałaś jej życie dwuznacznością - zaśmiał się. Wtuliłam twarz w jego włosy. Jak zawsze pachniał lasem, goframi i...krwią. Wątpie by kiedykolwiek zrezygnował z bycia mordercą, zresztą toleruję to. - Mamusia jest szczęśliwa? - podszedł do nas Mikkal a zaraz za nim Nerty z pluszowym smokiem, którego kiedyś jej uszyłam. - Nawet nie wiecie jak - nagle sobie coś przypomniałam.- A właśnie! Na Wigilię mamy gości. - Zwariowaną Ekipę? - Tak Ner, ZE - poczochrałam córkę po włosach, zeskakując z ramion Proxy'ego. Brązowobursztynowe oczy spoglądały na mnie ze szczęściem. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytuliła do mnie. Otoczyłam ją ramionami, jedną ręką po chwili głaszcząc ciemno brązowe włosy. Cały ojciec... - Jak słodko - brunet uśmiechnął się po czym objął mnie w tali.- Mój słodziak. Trzepnęłam go w ramię. - Co ja ci mówiłam omówieniu na mnie słodziak? - mruknęłam, udając urażoną. Po chwili jednak nie wytrzymałam i uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie. - Nic się nie zmieniłaś przez te 6 lat... 24 Grudnia... - Barszcz jest? - Jest! - Uszka, pierogi? - Są! - Reszta? - Tata gofry podjada... - TOBY! - To nie ja - brunet ukrył gofra za plecami, niewinnie się uśmiechając. - ... - szatynka skrzyżowała ramiona, tupiąc nogą. - No przecież nie odstawie nadgryzionego - jęknął na co westchnęła. - Za kogo ja wyszłam za mąż....- brązowooka złapała się za czoło. - Za mnie - wyszczerzył się. - Powiesiłeś jemiołę? - zapytała, zerkając ku drzwią. - Tak, wszystko gotowe no. - Czekaj - podeszła do niego i poprawiłam muszkę.- No i ładnie. Wnet rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Nerty podbiegła do wejścia i otworzyła szeroko drzwi, wpuszczając gości do domu. - A jednak jesteście - Zu podeszła do drzwi. Na sobie miała czarną sukienkę z koronką na plecach, włosy miała upięte w koka. - ZUZGÓWNA! - Aga rzuciła się na dziewczynę. - Agarafka! Dusisz cochażu! - zaśmiała się oddając uścisk. - A tak wogóle - uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, splatają ręce za plecami.- Popatrzcie w górę gołąbki~. Wszyscy popatrzyli w górę. Centralnie nad głowami Miki i Meli powiększona była jemioła. - Zuzu...- brunetka westchnęła jednak nie dokończyła gdy blondyn ją pocałował.- Dobra, wybaczam. Długowłosa zachichotała puszczając brunetce oczko. - Ło! Jaki śliczny! - pisnęła czerwonowłosa głaszcząc Maxa a potem Błyskawicę. - Uważaj, Max lubi lizać. - Lizać? Mój zniszczony mózg źle to odbiera - Amelia zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Melaaa...- westchnęła.- Ani trochę się nie zmieniłaś. - Potwierdzam - Mika pokiwał głową.- Dalej nie przekonałem jej do adopcji. - I nie przekonasz - fuknęła brunetka, krzyżując ramiona. - Zamierzacie stać przy drzwiach czy może przejdziecie do jadalni? - brunet wraz z Mikkalem wychylili się za drzwi. - A kiedy ty zamierzasz przestać podjadać pierniki? - szatynka położyła na biodrach ręce. Brunet spojrzał na młodego szatyna. - Mik, wycofujemy się. Coś czuję, że twoja matka chce mnie zabić. Przyszła pora na dzielenie się opłatkiem. Każdy wziął pewien kawałek i podchodził do drugiej osoby, składając sobie nawzajem życzenia. - No Mika. Tobie powodzenia w adopcji - odłamała kawałek z jego opłatka. - Hehe, a tobie grzecznych dzieci - odłamał kawałek. - Za późno - zachichotała. - A tu się mi wafelek schował! - ktoś pociągnął ją do siebie. Już po powiedzeniu 'wafelek' domyśliła się kto to. Tylko nieliczni tak na nią mówili. - Nie.Strasz. Ok? - westchnęła.- Wszystkiego najlepszego i by żona cię nie biła. - Ojej, obiecujesz? - zaśmiał się. - Wafelku, tobie Tony'ego w nowym roku. - Ile mam ci powtarzać, że nie będzie trzeciego dziecka - westchnęła męczeńsko. - Aż do tego dojdzie - wyszczerzył się, pociągając do stołu szatynkę. - LAST KRISMAS AJ GIW JU MAJ HARTTTTT - Aga zaczęła śpiewać wraz z Genosem. - EJ ZUZGA - czerwonowłosa się nagle zerwała.- O której jest Kevin? - Yyy....- zerknęła do gazety.- 20:05. - Eee, mamy jeszcze 20 minut - Angel machnęła ręką. - Kto by się spodziewał, że po tych 5 latach znów się spotkamy - Paweł zaczął jeść jak szalony barszcz z uszkami. - Jedz, jedz bo nie zdążysz! - dopingowała go Aga. - Mamooo, Mik wylał trochę barszczu na obrus. - Eh - szatynka przeszła do kuchni i wróciła ze ścierką. Szybko wwytara obrus i rzuciła szmatkę do zlewu. - Niepojęte było dla mnie, że Mela tak bardzo fangirluje - zaczęła BA.- A tymczasem Zuzu ma dwójkę dzieci. Co mnie jeszcze zaskoczy? - złapała się za głowę. - Jak Mela zgodzi się na adopcję. To już będzie koniec świata - Mika wyszczerzył kły w uśmiechu. - Ej ludzie! - krzyknął Marcin z salonu.- Kevin się zaczyna! Towarzystwo przeniosło się do salonu. Na stół do kawy położono jedzenie a sami usiedli na kanapie. Jako, że nie było aż tak dużo miejsca, Aga siedziała na kolanach Genosa, Mela na Miki i Angel na Marcina. - Ło, to żeście się pomieścili. Walentynki 14 lutego.... Dzień Zakochanych, lub jak kto woli - Walentynki. Eh... Wszędzie serca, słodkie słówka, słodkie podarunki, miłość w powietrzu. Aż się zrzygać idzie. W każdym razie na Wyspie Zwariowanej Ekipy też są obchodzone Walentynki. Może nie jakoś specjalnie ale jednak. Jakoś w ZE nikt zbytnio za nimi nie przepada... - Mogę wiedzieć co wy robicie? Amelia uniosła brew patrząc na winowajców a potem na kuchnię. Bita śmietana na meblach, suficie, lampie i tosty wszędzie. A na środku ubrudzone dziewczyny, które obecnie niewinnie się szczerzyły. - A nic - szatynka, położyła rękę na karku, przy okazji poprawiając włosy na których zresztą też była bita śmietana. - Lel, to nie my... To ten...Yyy..- Aga zaczęła się rozglądać, szukając wymówki. - To...Yyyy....MIKROFALA TO ZROBIŁA - Zuza wskazała na brudną mikrofalę. - Oh rlly? - Mela strzeliła facepalm'a. - Swoją drogą, Vieszag ma przyjść, wiesz? - czerwonowłosa wzięła na ręce toster. - Uuuuu... KRESZAK W AKCJI! - brązowooka pognała na górę. - ZUZGA TY...A zresztą - westchnęła. - To ja się pójdę umyć... TA, GENOS CZEKA, BAJO - również pognała na górę. - Co ja z nimi mam...- spojrzała na brudną kuchnie, po czym wróciła do salonu. Na kanapie siedziała BA, jedząc popcorn oglądając coś w TV. Jak się okazało, oglądała jakieś anime. Nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi, gdy usłyszała jak ktoś zbiega po schodach. - RATUUUUNKUUUU - Zuzu śmiała się, chowając się za zdezorientowaną Melą. - TAK BYĆ NIE BĘDZIE! ZUZA, WRACAJ TU! - po chwili po schodach zbiegł brunet z...bitą śmietaną na głowie... Szatynka wyszczerzyła się po czym zwiała do kuchni a chłopak za nią. - Ja się szczerze czasami zastanawiam ile oni mają lat...- ROCKsana zerknęła na brunetkę a potem znów na telewizor. Po kilkunastu minutach z kuchni wyszedł Proxy z dziewczyną przerzuconą przez ramię. - PUUUUSZCZAAAAJ - szarpała sie. - O nie nie nie kochana. Musisz brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny - z uśmiechem zaczął iść po schodach. - OHOHO - Aga stanęła u szczytu schodów.- CZYŻBY NASZE TELE MASZEŃSTWO SZŁO DO SYPIALNI? W odpowiedzi Zu pokazała dziewczynie środkowego palca. - Nie musisz pokazywać i tak wiem co się będzie działo - zaśmiała się. - Aga...- dziewczyna strzeliła facepalm'a. - DZIEEEEŃ DOOOOBRY! - drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Vieszag przyszedł. - PRZYSZŁA DRUGA POŁÓWKA KRESZAK! - krzyknęła BA z salonu. - Lol, ledwo przyszłam. - VIEEEESZAAAAG - Mela rzuciła się na dziewczynę z uściskiem. - UUUUUUUUUU - Zuzga zaklaskała.- A ty możesz mnie puścić? - Nołp. Nie po to kupiłem brokat by się marnował Kici... - CO, NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE - zaczęła walić pięściami po plecach bruneta. - Oj kotku, zapominasz się, że nie czuję bólu - zaśmiał się znikając za drzwi pokoju dziewczyny. - Aha, coś czuję, że do końca roku ich rodzinka się powiększy - Aga zatarła dłonie. - SŁYSZAŁAM TO! - odezwała się Zuzga zza drzwi. - Czyli jeszcze nie przeszli do sedna - Aga zarechotała. - ...Jesteś zjebana - stwierdził Genos. - Wiem - mówiąc to wtuliła się w blondyna. - V... Dusisz - jęknęła w końcu Mela. - Mmmm... Zaraz ci przejdą do sedna - Aga w obawie o życie , ulotniła się. - Mogę cię zgwałcić? - zapytała. - Co - Mela otworzyła szerzej oczy. - Osz szit - BA pognała na górę.- TERAZ MOŻECIE! MIŁEJ ZABAWY! - Żart - wyszczerzyła się. - SKAZUJE CIE NA RUCHANIE W DUPE PRZEZ TYTANA - krzyknęła. - Ruchać to ja ciebie moge. - Robi się ciekawie...- Zuzga wraz z BA i Agą opierały się o barierkę schodów, obserwując przedstawienie. Wtedy Vieszag przytulił do siebie Mele, całując ją w czoło. - Mmmm zaczyna się niewinnie - na twarzy Agi pojawił się lenny. - HEHEHE - Vieszag zaczął się nagle śmiać.- SORY MELA ALE NIE MOGĘ. Obie zaczęły się śmiać. - A to raki - BA pokręciła głową, jedząc popcorn.- Specjalnie to zrobiły. Wielkanoc na WZE - Hunny Bunny i przyjaciele - WSTAWAJ MAŁY ŚMIECIU! - i takim oto sposobem już nie spała. Lekko zła brunetka poderwała się gwałtownie do pionu, mierząc zabójczym wzrokiem stojącą przed jej łóżkiem szatynkę, która najwyraźniej miała z niej niezły ubaw. Wskazywało na to na przykład jej szeroki uśmiech. W tej chwili żałowała, że nie poprosiła BA lub Agi by ją obudziły. - Zaśpiewałabym coś świątecznego - zaczęła Zuza.- Ale nie znam nic na Wielkanoc. - Która jest godzina? - wybełkotała Mela, przecierając zaspane oczy. - Yyy...8 - spojrzała na ekran na telefonu, po chwili wyszczerzając się do ciemnookiej. Jęknęła żałośnie wstając z ciepłego łóżka. Odwróciła się w stronę szafy by wziąć ubrania, kiedy poczuła jak ktoś kopnął ją w tyłek. Raczej wiadomo kto to był... - To było na obudzenie! - krzyknęła szatynka ze śmiechem, wybiegając z pokoju. - Aj Zuzga Zuzga - burknęła Mela, kierując się w stronę łazienki by się ubrać. Kiedy wyszła z pokoju dopiero spostrzegła co się dzieje w Domku ZE. Wszędzie panował dziwny... Spokój. Żadnych krzyków, wrzasków, biegów po korytarzu. Wręcz pusto. Zbiegła po schodach by udać się do jadalni gdzie byli wszyscy. - Jesteś w końcu! - krzyknęła BA, nalewając żurku do kolejnego talerza. - Boże Mela - Aga omal nie spadła z krzesła widząc ledwo przytomną dziewczynę.- Co ci jest? RAK? EBOLA? RAK EBOLI? - Ehhh...Wyszła nowa aktualizacja z Zenem w stroju króliczka i grałam... - Do której? - Vieszag uniosła brew, kiwając w stronę BA, gdy przed jej nosem pojawił się talerz pełen gorącej zupy. - Piątej...- jęknęła, o mało nie maczając warkocza w swojej misce. - O lol - powiedziała Zuza, przynosząc do jadalni talerz z wędlinami.- Zen to dopiero na ciebie działa~. - Powiedziała KrzakMasterka - Aga wyszczerzyła się, poprawiając swoje rude, meridowe loki. Szatynka już otworzyła usta by odpyskować gdy niespodziewanie Vieszag szturchnęła ją w ramie. Brązowooka westchnęła tylko, przewracając oczami by zająć się swoją porcją wielkanocnego barzczu. Jednak po chwili przestała, odstawiając talerz i kierując się w stronę schodów. Po kilku minutach wróciła z synkiem na rękach. - Lol, mam wrażenie, że z każdym dniem staje się coraz bardziej podobny do ciebie. - W takim razie macie przejebane - puściła czerwonowłosej oczko, niewinnie się uśmiechając. W tym czasie chłopczyk wyciągnął ręce do szatynki, łapiąc jej włosy. Zaśmiała się cicho. - No i gdzie ten twój durny tata jest, co Mik? - usiadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce, siadając dziecko na swoje kolana. Delikatnie pogłaskała go po główce. - Masz na myśli Mikę? - Aga wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. - Ile mam ci powtarzać, że on nie jest ojcem Mikkala...- westchnęła lekko zła, ponownie przewracając oczami. - Ej! - krzyknęła nagle Mela, zrywając się z miejsca. Przy okazji o mało nie wylewając żurku BA.- Co będziemy robić po śniadaniu? - Mam dla was pewną niespodziankę - zaczęła Zuza.- Ale do tego potrzeba mi tego gofrożernego idioty. - Chyba się boję - zaczęła Roksana, robiąc duże oczy. Szatynka tylko zaśmiała się. - Nah spodoba się wam - mówiąc to puściła oczko, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Po zjedzeniu żurku przyszedł czas na resztę, między innymi poświęconego wczoraj jedzenia przez BA i Age. Razem z nimi miała iść też Mela, jednak brunetka zamknęła się w swoim pokoju, krzycząc, że nie ma zamiaru iść do miejsca ludzi wierzących. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak...: - NO WYCHODŹ! - BA zapukała do drzwi. - NOPE! - odezwał się głos Meli zza drzwi. Na ramieniu Roksany pojawiła się dłoń Agi. - Zostaw to mi. Zdziwiona BAbcia odsunęła się dając Adze działać. Czerwonowłosa naparła butem na drzwi by po chwili wywalić je z zawiasów bez problemu. - NIEEEEEEE - krzyczała Mela, chowając się pod stosem poduszek. Nim dziewczyny zdążyły zrobić choć krok, Amelia wskoczyła do szafy, zamykając się od srodka. Zawiedzione wyszły z jej pokoju do kościoła, by poświęcić jedzenie na niedzielny poranek. W każdym razie i tak udało się poświęcić. Jednak ksiądz o mało nie wywalił ich z kościoła przez Age, która non stop głośno komentowała jego wypowiedzi. Po prostu. Aga to zawodowa wkurwiająca kurwa i nic tego nie zmieni. - AGA NOSZ KURCZAKI - wrzasnęła Mela, gdy czerwonowłosa przed przypadek zrzuciła masło. Wszystko pięknie tylko było teraz na spodniach brunetki. - Yyyy...Sorgi - Aga zaśmiała się nerwowo, lekko oddalając się od dziewczyny, w razie gdyby ta chciała ją zaatakować. Jednak widząc zły wzrok Meli po prostu uciekła od stołu do wyjścia. Jej wyczucie czasu było niemal perfekcyjne, akurat gdy podeszła do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Otworzyła. - CHOLERA! - usłyszeli krzyk. Z pewnością nie należał on do Agi. - Co tam się...- BA nie dokończyła gdy w jadalni pojawiła się wraz z przybyszem. - No jesteś w końcu! - krzyknęła szatynka.- Moment...Co ci? - Diabeł mi otworzył - jęknął, wskazując ruchem głowy na stojącą obok Agę, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Ej , czy to krew? - Yyyy.... Może? - Nah, masz to o co cię prosiłam? - Zuza wstała od stołu z Mikkalem na rękach. - Mam mam. Akurat wróciliśmy z misji więc się dobrze złożyło - wzruszył ramionami by po chwili spojrzeć na lekko ubrudzoną krwią bluzę.- To co? Można zaczynać, nie? - Poczekaj ciołku, nie widzisz, że mam dziecko przy sobie? - burknęła kierując się na górę. Wróciła po kilku chwilach trzymając dwie kartki. - Idziemy! - krzyknęła, wychodząc z domku Ekipy. Zatrzymała się dopiero na placu za ich miejscem zamieszkania. Obok niej stanął brunet a reszta została przed nimi. Mieli szczęście, że pogoda dopisywała, inaczej ich plan nie miałby szans zostać zrealizowany. A tymczasem zaraz miało się zacząć . Brązowooka szturchnęła bruneta w ramie po czym zaczęła mówić. - Mamy dla was pewną...Grę? Cóż, tak to nazwijmy. - Będzie nagroda? - zapytała Aga. - Oj będzie będzie - szatynka puściła oczko czerwonowłosej.- Zasady są proste : po całej wyspie, w różnym miejscach umieściliśmy kolorowe jajka. Podzielimy was na dwie grupy po dwie osoby. Zadaniem każdej z grup jest znalezienie wszystkich jajek i jak najszybszego przyjścia z nimi do nas, gdzie zwycięscy dostaną swoją nagrodę. - Jak niby mamy je znaleźć skoro są na całej wyspie? - westchnęła Amelia, przewracając oczami. - Dlatego dostaniecie małe podpowiedzi - uśmiechnął się brunet, pokazując dwie kartki. - Widzę , że wam się nudziło - burknęła brunetka. - Oj już przestań - zaśmiała się Zu.- Tobie tym bardziej się spodoba niespodzianka~. - Huh? - No to co? Mela i Vieszag oraz Aga z BA - wyszczerzył się.- Zaczynacie od teraz~. - My w tym czasie pójdziemy do ostatniego miejsca - walnęła bruneta w ramię.- Tam będą też czekać na was nagrody. - Już chce zobaczyć ich reakcje - uśmiechnął się. - Shut up Rogers - ponownie go walnęła. - Ale ty pamiętasz, że nie czuję bólu - spojrzał na nią.- Prawda? - Oczywiście - wyszczerzyła się. Brunet tylko pokręcił głową, przerzucając szatynkę przez ramię. Oddalił się z dziewczyną w stronę lasu, ignorując jej krzyki typu "Zostaw mnie do kurwy nędzy!". - No to co? Idziemy! - krzyknęła Aga, ciągnąc BA do pierwszego miejsca. - Co my tu mamy...- mruknęła pod nosem szarowłosa, patrząc na papier. "Zimna toń błyszcząca w słońcu,' Gdzie wszyscy swe miejsce W upał znajdą" Przeczytała na głos, patrząc po chwili zdziwionym wzrokiem na zamyśloną Melę. - ...Chyba wiem - ocknęła się.- Chodzi o Szafirowe Jezioro gdzie co wakacje przychodzimy się schłodzić. Vieszag wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu po czym złapała za rękę brunetki, pędząc w stronę ciemnego lasu. Po pięciu minutach marszu po leśnej ścieżce dotarły na miejsce. Od razu rozdzieliły się na dwie strony Szafirowego Jeziora, rozglądając się bacznie po ziemi w poszukiwaniu kolorowego jajka. - Mam! - krzyknęła po chwili brunetka, unosząc w górę czerwone jajko. - No to patrzymy dalej - szarowłosa zerknęła znów na kartkę gdy w międzyczasie Mela do niej podchodziła. "Miejsce gdzie łzy lecą Z oczów dziewczyny Zawiedzonej swą miłością" - Ej nwm - burknęła Amelia. - Łzy...Płacz...- zaczęła się rozglądać.- Mela? - Hm? - Macie na wyspie płaczące wierzby? Ciemnooka nagle otworzyła szerzej oczy. Faktycznie, na wyspie było miejsce gdzie było kilka małych płaczących wierzb otaczających jedną ogromną . Z tego co wiedziała czasem spotykała się tam Aga z Genosem. - Mamy! - krzyknęła po czym obrała kurs na zachód wyspy. Tymczasem... - Bierzesz te jajko czy nie?! - krzyknęła BA, widząc jak Aga wciąż nie może się zebrać by je zabrać. - Ale tu jest mrowisko! - jęknęła czerwonowłosa. - Uhhhh...- Roksana westchnęła po czym podeszła do Agi. Szybkim ruchem zabrała jajko z kopca po czym odeszła kilka kroków. Jajo było koloru żółtego. - I co dalej? - zapytała. Niedoszła żona Genosa spojrzała na kartkę, która miała im służyć jako podpowiedź do kolejnych miejsc. "Złocisty piach, Morza szum, ciepły wiatr Ptaka śpiew Cochaża sen Czy już wiesz?" - Kierunek! Plaża Cochaża! - zakrzyknęła BA, odbierając kurs. U trzeciej pary... - No to tak... Mamy już wszystko gotowe? - zapytała. - Powiedzmy, w końcu muszą jeszcze coś zrobić. Prawda? - objął ją przyjacielsko ramieniem. - Ale ogólnie jest gotowe - zerknęła na chłopaka.- TAK? - No tak. Szatynka westchnęła siadając na pomoście. Łokcie oparła na udach, kładąc głowę na otwartych dłoniach. Zanim reszta przyjdzie jeszcze czasu trochę minie. W końcu to było 5 jaj rozmieszczonych po całej wyspie. To mogło im zająć nawet godzinę a oni byli tu bez niczego, no może nie licząc nagród. - Hej co jest? - zapytał szturchając ją w ramie. - Nudzę się - burknęła. - Em...No bo...Chciałem się ciebie o coś zapytać....- zaczął, odwracając wzrok na drzewo by po chwili wbić go w szatynkę. - Hm? - mruknęła, kładąc głowę na ramieniu bruneta. - Zamieszkasz ze mną? - wydusił. Otworzyła szerzej oczy po czym lekko się uniosła, patrząc w jego oczy. - Nawet tak na mnie nie patrz. Chce w końcu zamieszkać sam z żoną i dziećmi, mieć ciebie zawsze przy sobie. Wiem, że to brzmi nachalnie ale... Nie mogę już tego znieść. Oparł swoje czoło o jej. - Daj mi chociaż szansę - szepnął. - Zgoda - westchnęła po czym zaśmiała się cicho.- Głupek. Mela i Vieszag... - O patrz! To jest żółte! - powiedziała szarowłosa podnosząc wyżej jajko. - Tak - rozłożyła kartkę.- Mh. Ej Yuri. - Co? - Idziemy na Plażę Cochaża. Musimy się pospieszyć zanim BA i Agą tam dojdą. Dlatego pójdziemy skrótem. Mówiąc to złapała za rękę dziewczynę i popędziła w krzaki. Po kilku minutach biegu przez zarośla poczuły piasek pod stopami. Szybko złapały za błękitne jajko po czym spoglądnęły na kolejną podpowiedź. - Wydaje mi się, że znowu chodzi o wodę - zaczęła Yuri.- A raczej wodospad. - LECIMY! Takim oto sposobem zgarnęły zielone jajko z jaskini zza wodospadu. Teraz przyszła pora na ostatnią wskazówkę. "Pomost i woda Ziemia i krzaki Wiatr i wietrzyk, '' ''Słodkie słowo O czym mowa?" - Powiem ci tak. Musimy się pospieszyć. Tymczasem... - Ej Toby jak myślisz? Kto wygra? - zapytała w końcu, by choć na chwilę przerwać milczenie. - Nie mam pojęcia. Ale w duchu się modlę by nie Aga - mruknął. - Aż tak za nią nie przepadasz? - zaśmiała się. - Shhhh... - położył palec na ustach, puszczając brązowookiej oczko.- Nikt nie musi wiedzieć~ Ponownie się zaśmiała opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Po kilku minutach usłyszeli czyjeś kroki. A raczej odgłosy biegu. Zdziwieni spojrzeli na siebie po czym wstali z pomostu, by sprawdzić co to. Bądź kto to. - Mela szybko bierz to jajko! - krzyknęła Vieszag opadając na ziemię. Brunetka przyspieszyła biegu po czym jak torpeda rzuciła się na fioletowe jajko ukryte między trawą przy drewnianym pomoście. Dopiero po chwili wstała uspokajając oddech a po chwili już tańcząc taniec zwycięstwa. - No gratulacje. Mamy zwycięzców! Ale jednak poczekamy na resztę. Dosłownie po pięciu minutach przyszły BA i Agą niosąc w rękach kolorowe jajka. Ich wesoły miny raptownie zrzędły gdy spostrzegła pozostałą dwójkę . Niezbyt zadowolone zabrały pisankę po czym wraz z resztą stanęły przed organizatorami tej rywalizacji. - Jako, że pierwsze były Mela z Vieszagiem, to one otrzymują nagrodę. Gratulacje, wygrałyście. Wtedy zza krzaków wyszedł...Zen w stroju zająca wielkanocnego. Podbiegł do Meli po czym mocno ją wyściskał, na co brunetka zapomniała jak się oddycha. Miała taki atak fangirlizmu, że nawet nie wiedziała co się dzieje wokół niej. Kiedy spojrzała na swoją pomocniczkę, zauważyła, że dostała 3 trupy. - Nah z racji tego, że przygotowaliśmy również nagrody dla was - tu wskazała dłonią BA i Age.- Wy również je otrzymacie jako, że zajęliście drugie miejsce. Takim oto sposobem BA otrzymała tygodniowy zapas pizzy i ciasta (choć i tak pewnie zje to w jeden dzień) a Aga.... Cóż, ona dostała Genosa. W stroju kurczaczka. Z dwoma tosterami pod pachą. - Wiecie co? - zaczęła Aga, gdy szli już do domku.- Nawet nie było tak źle. - Czyli co? Za rok to samo? - zaśmiała się Zuza, zerkając na przytulającą non stop Zena Melę. - NIEEE! - krzyknęli zgodnie wszyscy. - Powiem wam tak...- zaczęła Amelia.- Ruchanie Zena :3. Wszyscy zaśmiali się na słowa Meli, która nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła, dalej przylegając do albinosa. Towarzystwo wróciło do domu,gdzie wszyscy razem zjedli deser po czym spędzili resztę dnia w swoim towarzystwie. Wesołego Alleluja~! (Chuj, nie umiem pisać xD) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Zawieszone